My Tamer, Your demon
by Derpsassin
Summary: Au During the Tamer test. Bon gives a desperate plea for help to achieve his goal. Insted of calling any old demon though...he calls the son of satan himself. BonxRin


**My Tamer, Your demon**

**Summary: **Au. Warning I have jumbled the order of ep's up a little bit but not much. During the Tamer's test a plea was made. Causing Bon to not only summon a Demon but...One of Satan's son's. BonxRin

He felt stupid. Staring at the smelly dog corpse thing. He was a aria and wanted to be a dragoon. There was no way he **Ryūji Suguro** was a tamer. But everyone in the class had to try. The slip of paper in his hand stared mockingly back up at him as he stared at the summons circle printed on it. His stomach knotted as his friends tried and failed to summon anything. A strong will...he doubted his was that strong in the first place...let alone to control a demon.

"I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest." He looked up to see Izumo chanting. "Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!" Two foxes appeared and sat beside her. Amazing...he taught as he and the rest of the class were stunned. Looking down to his paper again he wondered if he was talented to summon something. Would he summon something to help his goal...something that would make even Satan tremble in his shoes. Even Shiemi summoned a green man spirit. He sighed giving it a go leaving a small trail of blood on the paper.

'please...I need help with my goal...' Bon taught eyes closed in deep concentration. 'I need to defeat Satan...but...I'm not strong enough to do it on my own...help me...' Nothing happened and he sighed. This was stupid...why was he wasting his time on this. He was about to screw up the paper when it got hot. So hot he almost dropped it. "Uwaa..." He yelped as the lights went out. The paper exploding into blue flames. Oh no...The night of blue flames had his plea called Satan's attention to them. Blue flames erupted from the floor in front of them as a figure stepped out revealing a boy. Smaller then himself. Long demon ears flames surrounding his body. Blue flames. A long tail whipping behind him a sword drawn staring around the room. Short choppy midnight locks and the bluest eye's Ryuji had ever seen.

"Who called out for help..." The voice said staring up at him. "Was it you?" He stared at the blue flames that flickered as the tail swished. Blue flames...Satan's flames. "y..yes..." He felt his voice catch in his throat. "Are you...here to kill me?" He trembled slightly as the blue eyes looked him over. "You wanted help...to kill Satan right..." The demon asked watching the other nod slowly. A grin appearing on his face revealing fangs. "I guess I am your familiar then." He chuckled coldly the flames died down. Letting the tail reveal it's fluffiness and the ear's shrink down. Looking almost normal. "You can call me..."

"RIN!" The door had hit the wall with a loud bang revealing a man with moles under his eye's and by his lips. He was panting heavily and the extra weight of his over coat a hindrance. "Yuki?" Shiemi asked confused as the other ran forward and embraced the demon in tears. "Rin...you escaped...you escaped Ghenna..." The demon now revealed hugged the other back. "I'm home...Yukio..."

~~~

Bon sighed flopping on the bed. He felt so exhausted. He had summoned the son of Satan. Not only that but the brother of his idol too. It was like a crazy dream he hoped he would wake up from. Rin...That was the demon's name. The Demon currently sat on the floor cross legged staring up at his sword in a bag on his lap tail flicking side to side. Yukio had forced him to move dorms into the abandoned empty dorm room so Rin would be closer and unseen. The demon's bright blue eye's staring at him intently. Well more like his hair. Bon clicked his tongue loudly. "What?" The demon gave an innocent look one like Shima would often bat at him. "It looks like a chicken butt." How mature the apparent son of Satan was rolling on the floor laughing it's tail off snorting and giggling like a girl. "OI be serious! I'm your tamer have some respect monkey!" He snarled down at the demon.

The long pink tongue came out. "Tamer what kind of bull shit is that?" It sneered at him. "Oi don't make me rip the paper!" Bon snarled back but the door slamming open made them both jump. "Don't tear it!" Yukio stood there holding two trays of food. "If you send him back...we may never get him back." He placed the trays down Rin staring down drooling his tail twitching. "Please...Suguro-san...Don't tear the paper..." Bon looked down. "Fine...but he better start listening to me a bit." he grumbled picking up his chop sticks about to dig into his food to see the trays empty. "AH MY DINNER!" Rin sat there munching the tempura that belonged to Bon after devouring his own. Bon was about to scold the demon but stopped as he noticed tears trailing down the boy's cheeks as he chewed viscously on the battered prawn. Sniffling like a child. "so...good.." He whimpered rubbing his face in a feeble attempt to hide his tears.

"Last time...I ate...was with dad..." He snivelled before burying his face in his hands shoulders shaking. Bon's stomach churned as he felt like a awkward third wheel. Yukio looking grim as he looked torn. Blame and loathing flashed through his teachers eye's and for a moment the conflict stormed through the exorcist. "Well...if you want more just go to the canteen down the hall..."And with that the other left the room. The click of the door seeming unnaturally loud causing the sobbing demon to flinch. "I guess...if your that hungry...I won't be mad at you for eating my dinner..." Bon mumbled hoping it would stop the crying demon. After all weren't demons meant to be cocky and frightening...the idea of one crying seemed wrong...and human. But it worked Rin's face lit up as he sniffed again clearing the tears from his eye's tail wagging. "Sorry chicken butt!" He chirped causing the temporary twitch of a smile turn to twitching eyebrows. "OI it's Suguro!" He snarled scolding the demon.

Grabbing his school books he flicked through to the book of John on his notes. Even with all of today's excitement he had to study. A pen at the ready to take notes he tried to dive into the art of study but the disturbing feeling of being watched didn't leave. Looking over Rin still sat there staring at him. An odd look in his eye's as they flicked up and down Bon's forum. "What?" He was trying to concentrate. What on earth was Rin doing? The demon seemed to have this odd starry eyed look about him before shaking his head and grinning. "I was just thinking that even if I have to deal with this tamer shit at least I got a cool looking tamer!" Oh god was his ear's going red? Bon's face must of lit up more then a tree at Christmas the heat burning his cheeks and ears. Cool looking? No one had said that before... "You look like you would be in a j-rock band...so cool!" Seriously had the kid hit his head in Ghenna? "Um...thanks?" He grumbled but couldn't help but smile as Rin grinned the tail wagging with much vigour. "So...you like j-rock?" He asked tentatively as the other nodded listing bands he liked. Well if they were to have a partnership Bon had to find out if they would get along right?

~~~

They had spent hours talking and well arguing as well but he didn't mind the almost playful banter between them at times. They liked the same music...Rin had a secret soft spot for manga...especially shoujo manga which Bon relentlessly teased the demon for. Apparently Rin liked to cook too which Bon still didn't believe him. But the conversation turned south when Bon asked about his father...not Satan the adoptive father. Rin had gone quiet before claiming he was going to bed and turned in without another word. Leaving Bon confused. Laying out his jogging clothes for the morning and setting the alarm on his phone Bon curled into the sheets of his bed thankful when his head hit the soft pillow. His eyes drifted over to the other side of the room. All he could see was a tangle of sheets limbs and the tail that twitched every now and then. He stared for a moment before rolling over. "Thank you...Rin..." He mumbled into his pillows. He wasn't alone in his goal now... someone had finally answered his pray.

Whelp that's chapter one. Sorry it's not very good, Hopefully it'll be at least a half decent read...


End file.
